Valtentine Misfortune
by Broken Oruha
Summary: Draco has to confess his love to Ginny but something happens to her the same night he's willing to tell her.


Valentine Misfortune  
  
By: Broken Oruha  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or anything else in here. I only own the Nicole character. Don't question it! It's an epic thing. And also, instead of the trio and Malfoy being enemies. They became friends. This is for you Jamie. R.I.P baby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco sighed exasperatedly and crumpled up another failed attempt at a love letter. Valentine's Day was drawing near and he still hadn't told her his feelings. Who is her you ask? She is indeed a very special person that has always been close to his heart.   
  
They've known each other since they were children, and as they both grew older, Draco noticed a change in his feelings. It was no longer simply a brother/sister love, it had grown more than he could possibly have imagined. The ringing phone startled the silver haired man.   
  
"Hello?" he asked, rubbing his tired eyes.   
  
"Hi there Draco. How are you?"  
  
It was her.   
  
"Oh...hi Ginny! How are you doing? I'm fine." Draco said, becoming quite nervous.   
  
"I'm okay, kind of bummed out though."  
  
"Oh? Why is that? Too many people asking to be your Valentine?" Draco teased before smacking himself in the head for being such a moron. Who would say such a thing to their crush?   
  
"No silly! Mom and Dad are planning to go out for Valentines Day week and I'm going to be all alone. Hey! You wouldn't be doing anything would you?" Ginny asked, becoming very excited.  
  
Draco's mouth became as dry as cotton. "Uh...uh...hold on a sec." Draco ran into the bathroom and cupped some water in his hands. He took a gulp of it before splashing it onto his face. He ran back to the phone. "Sorry about that. Actually I'm totally free." He said.  
  
"...You mean no one has asked you out or anything?" Ginny asked scandalously.   
  
"I know, I know. I was surprised too." Draco replied jokingly.   
  
"Well...maybe you can come over and we could hang out or something. Would you like to?"   
  
Draco used all his mental capacity to refrain from screaming, "OH YES! THANK GOD, YES!"  
  
"Sounds great! I guess you can come over here unless you want me to go over there." Draco asked slightly calm.  
  
"Great! I'll be over at your place around six thirty. Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Draco placed the phone back on the receiver and pumped his fists into the air, before crumpling to the floor. "Oh no...that means I have to write a poem...an a good one at that! Shi~i~i~i~t!" Nicole* peeked through the cracked open door and grinned. "Hey Draco! How goes it?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked up from his feeble position on the floor. "...Hello." he said slowly. Nicole smiled. "Hi." She turned and ran back to her room. /What the hell just happened? / Draco thought to himself. "Ah, let her be insane, I have to write a damn good poem!" Draco sat back at his desk and racked his brain.  
  
There was always a flower shop he could call and they'd put a poem on the three-dozen roses he was planning to buy for a small fee. But this had to be special and from his heart, not some weird 45 year old lady who's looking for romance through other people's flowers.  
  
Days to Valentines: 2  
  
Malfoy Manor was bustling as always, servants scurrying around and Nicole was wreaking havoc among the employee's. Draco settled into his black high backed chair in his office and sighed. A water cooler sat in the corner, in the other corner, a plant. In the opposite corners were file cabinets and papers.   
  
"Draco, you have a family meeting to attend." A maid said nearly crashing through the door breathlessly. "Tell father I can make it." Draco muttered looking back down at the piece of half scribbled paper in front of him. She smiled and closed his door quietly.   
  
/Still no poem! Damn it what am I going to do? / Draco pondered. Apparently, he pondered on that thought until seven thirty. He was finally out of his daze when Narcissa whacked him over the head. "Draco! What in God's name are you doing?! I've been calling up to your office for nearly two hours! Your father demands that you come down to the family meeting." Narcissa hollered. Draco stood up and grabbed his paper. "...I was lost in thought." Draco replied.  
  
"All day?!"  
  
Draco nodded and shrugged. "Sorry! I'm sorry, I've just got a lot of things on my mind right now." He said they walked out of his office and walked the vast corridors of Malfoy Manor. "Oh, you mean that love poem you've been racking your brain on for days?" Narcissa asked.  
  
/Nicole you are so dead. / He thought  
  
"Maybe...Mom what am I going to do? I've got two, -- no one and a half days to write the most kick ass poem ever!" Draco moaned.   
  
"Well...just think about this girl and write what ever comes to mind. Poems don't have to rhyme you know." Narcissa replied.   
  
Draco tapped his fingers on his chin and sighed. "But...every time I think about her...my mind goes blank."   
  
Narcissa chuckled softly. "Aw, my little baby is love sick. Come on Draco, what do you love about her?" she asked.   
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Everything! The way she looks, the way she smiles..."  
  
Narcissa smirked the smirk only a Malfoy was capable of doing. "Put it into a poem. Draco, it isn't that hard. And even if it isn't great, she'll love it for your effort. Don't worry your little silver head about it okay?" She said. Draco nodded and sighed. /Maybe using that 45-year-old woman would help. /  
  
Days until Valentines: 1/2  
  
Draco sat on his bed, staring into his closet. He had about six hours until Ginny would arrive. The flowers were going to be cut at five, and the chocolate was sitting in the refrigerator. Now all he needed was a suit. "Tan...no...black...no...white? Maybe..." Draco pulled out a white suit, black shirt and white tie. He put it on and examined himself in the mirror. "...This will have to do." He said, taking it off again.   
  
In the next six hours, he set up candles-not too many, just some here and there. He had have dinner on the table, the roses and chocolates in his arms for when she walked through the door. Narcissa and Lucius were going somewhere and Nicole was sleeping at one of her psycho friend's house.   
  
By six ten, Draco was out of the shower and in his tuxedo. He spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to get his hair just right. The doorbell would be ringing anytime now and he'd leap down the stairs, fling open the door and exclaim, "I love you!"   
  
The candles were lit and Draco was leaning against the wall. The minutes ticked by, still no Ginny. Draco tapped his foot. Six forty five. He walked to the phone and dialed Ginny's number.   
  
"Hello Weasley residences." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.   
  
/Guess they didn't leave yet. /  
  
"Hi, it's Draco. Um, is Ginny there?" Draco asked.   
  
"No sweetie, she left about...fifteen minutes ago. Do you want me to leave a message?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
  
Draco bit his lower lip. "No thanks."   
  
He sat on the couch and sighed shakily. It could have been traffic, or maybe she had to stop by the store or something. By seven, he was very worried. Ginny was never late. Draco stood up to go to his car. He would drive around in attempt to find Ginny. Sure, it was a stupid idea but he was worried. The phone rang. Draco walked over to the kitchen slowly.   
  
On the fifth ring, he picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked.  
  
"D-Draco...Ginny..."  
  
"W-What happened Molly? Is she alright?!" Draco asked.  
  
"She...she's in the hospital..."  
  
Draco dropped the phone and stumbled backwards. "I'll be right there." He said, slamming the phone back into place.  
  
At the hospital, The Weasley family joined by Harry and Hermoine was waiting by the ER. "What happened?" Draco asked worriedly. Mrs. Weasley was crying in Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Bill and Charlie were staring at the floor. Percy, of course, was nowhere in the group. Fred, George and Ron were eating bars and bars of candy that was piled up in front of them.   
  
"She...she was on her way over to your place and...I-I guess the roads were too slippery or something..." Bill said quietly. Draco slumped into a chair.   
  
/She'll be okay...won't she? It's only a small accident. She's tough and she'll make it. / Minutes passed like hours and hours passed like days. Finally, they were done operating. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? We'd like a word with you." A doctor said, emerging from the ER. Bill and Charlie looked anxious, as did Draco.   
  
"Have you seen her?" Draco asked.  
  
Bill shook his head. "They've been operating on her since she got here. We don't know anything yet." He said meekly.   
  
"You can see her now." The doctor said as per his returning with Molly and Arthur. The eight solemn people walked to Ginny's room. She laid in a bed, an IV attached to her arm. She was breathing with the help of a machine.   
  
"Oh...my baby..." Mrs. Weasley sobbed, taking Ginny's hand. Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife and sighed. "It'll be okay. Ginny's strong she'll make it out okay."   
  
Draco wasn't sure however. Ginny was a strong girl, he'd admit that, but she looked so...weak and feeble lying in that hospital bed. Her face was pale her freckles looked orange, and she barely looked alive. They sat there, watching her, waiting for her to wake up.   
  
Eventually, Mr. Weasley had to return to work to pay the bills and for that he needed Mrs. Weasley's help. Bill and Charlie had to go home to tend to their family. Fred and George had to go back to their shop. Ron, Hermoine, and Harry needed to return to their school in America, so Draco stayed by her side. After hearing what happened, Narcissa was constantly popping up to give him food. When no one was in the room, Draco would talk to Ginny, in hopes that she might wake up. Her hand would twitch or her eyes would flutter every now and then, but that's all.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen Ginny...the doctors don't know either. So we're all counting on you to pull through and be all right. Once you get better, we can go out and have our Valentines Day fun instead of misfortune. Please be okay Ginny...you can't die. Not now, not ever. Not until you've lived your life to the best it could be lived...I still need you now."  
  
A few weeks after she'd been in the coma, doctors were mentioning pulling the plug. Of course, everyone rejected. "You can't kill my daughter! Arthur...tell them they can't!" Mrs. Weasley cried.   
  
"She's only suffering. She can hardly breathe and the chances...are slim." The doctor said regretfully. One night, Draco was sitting by her side, holding her hands and gently whispering in her ear. Ginny's body shifted, and Draco jumped up.   
  
"Ginny? Are you awake?!" Draco whispered. Ginny's eyes opened slightly and she turned her head.   
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't a good Valentine." And those were the last words she spoke.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Weeks After ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the funeral, a short while later, Draco brought a flower, from the original three dozen that he had saved. After the funeral was over, he stood by Ginny's gravestone. "I was finally able to write a poem for you." He whispered quietly, placing the flower and small note down on a flowerbed.  
  
  
  
In the moonlight underneath the starlit sky,  
  
I think of you and time gone by.  
  
I think of all the times we shared,  
  
how much we laughed, how much you cared.  
  
I think of how I loved you,  
  
How you became my eyes so I could see.  
  
Then I think of the time you left me forever,  
  
how we would never be together again.  
  
In the moonlight underneath the starlit sky,  
  
I think of you and time gone by  
  
and I know, somehow, somewhere it must be  
  
you are in heaven smiling down on me   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah, to those of you wondering who Nicole is, she's a character I made up to be Draco's sister. Yeah, flame if you want. But this was pretty emotional for me to right. So I thought maybe it would be a cool Ginny and Draco fic. Any way, this is dedicated to the love of my life. James D. Fluerix. R.I.P. This one's for you. 


End file.
